Ethel's Selection Day
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Missing Scene from Episode One: Selection Day. This is what happened between the eldest two sisters before the selection day began. Oneshot. WW 2017.


This idea came about because I thought it was funny how happy Esmie was to see Ethel when she must have seen her only about a hour before hand. I do NOT own the worst witch characters or the show.

* * *

 **Ethel's Selection Day**

Ethel Hallow was stood outside in the back garden of the Hallow residence holding her broomstick with one hand and looking up at the sky feeling her stomach turn from nervousness. Ethel jumped out of her skin when she felt something grab her.

"Hey Ethie" Esmerelda Hallow,the girl's older sister said from behind her beaming at her.

"Don't do that, I am nervous enough as it is without you giving me a heart attack" Ethel told her sister clutching her chest.

"What are you nervous for, you will pass with flying colours" Esmerelda reassured her sister knowing the girl was very smart and would do fine in her entrance exam.

"It is not the exam I am nervous about, it is the people, maybe you have not realised but I am not very good with people" Ethel told her sister, Esmie gasped saracatically.

"You don't say, that is a right old shocker that is" Esmerelda replied knowing her sister struggled with socialising.

"You better be nice to me or I will tell everyone at Cackles your big secret" Ethel replied smiling despite her nerves.

"What secret?" Esmerelda asked looking at her sister confused. She really was confused this time.

"The fact that you are actually really annoying away from school" Ethel replied smiling at her in response.

"How am I annoying?" Esmerelda asked pretending to be insulted.

"Because you are like a puppy, you are always hugging or kissing me or something" Ethel replied telling Esmerelda exactly what she did that was annoying. Ethel always tried to hide it but she loved her sister very much and loved it she wanted to be with her so much but sometimes she wanted her to leave her alone.

"Well sorry for loving my sisters" Esmerelda replied with a laugh knowing Ethel liked it really even if Esmerelda really sometimes found it hard to leave her alone.

"Esmie" the younger sister Sybil said running into the garden and hugging her sister who was already in her uniform as she was helping out at school.

"Good luck" Sybil told the older girl happily.

"Wrong person Sybs, Ethie is taking a exam not me" Esmerelda replied hugging the girl and kissing her head.

"Yes but you have to deal with annoying parents, teachers and first years, though you have to deal with Ethel everyday so it shouldn't be to hard for you" Sybil replied innocently.

"HEY" Ethel shouted and Esmerelda chuckled.

"It is true" Sybil said hugging her sister for a bit longer before going to Ethel instead.

"Good luck Ethel" she said hugging Ethel too, Ethel smiled hugging her one armed before Sybil skipped off. Esmerelda glanced at her watch.

"I best go or I will be late" Esmerelda told her sister as she was going first and Ethel was going a bit later.

"Okay see you later" Ethel replied biting her lip feeling more nervous.

"You will be fine" Esmerelda told her sister before hugging her and kissing her face for a few minutes and then she squeezed her tighter as if she was not going to see her in days and Ethel let her enjoying her showing her affection but she had to laugh.

"Esmie you do realise you will be seeing me again in forty two minutes not a year don't you?" Ethel laughed at her sister.

"Forty two minutes is a long time" Esmerelda replied not wanting to let go of her yet.

"Oh good grief, what are you going to do when you see me at school?" Ethel asked wondering how her sister would greet her, the girl was after all different at school but Esmie found it hard to stop herself when it came to her sisters.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out Ethie" Esmerelda replied still cuddling her.

"Oh by the way you best introduce me as Ethel anywise people will think my real name is Ethie and we both know what happened last time someone used that name" Ethel replied laughing at the memory.

"I know I shouldn't have slapped that boy but it really angers me when people call you Ethie, that is my name" Esmerelda replied just standing there hugging her sister.

"Esmie...I thought you had to go" Ethel told her knowing if she didn't get a move on she would be late.

"If I must" Esmerelda replied not wanting to leave Ethel wishing they could go to the school together.

"See you in less than an hour" Ethel told her sister as she mounted her broomstick.

"Yes just try not to crash" Esmerelda joked knowing her sister had not crashed since she was eight.

"Thanks for believing in me" Ethel laughed as her sister waved taking off leaving Ethel alone to follow on.

"I do, see you soon Ethie" Esmerelda told her sister as she disappeared into the sky.


End file.
